


Everyone's Happy

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy just wants to play some god damn music, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting over Patrick, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Joe and Pete both want that ass, Kissing, M/M, Pete gets sad, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick struggles to choose between Pete and Joe but maybe he doesn't have to choose





	Everyone's Happy

Patrick's never had anyone ask him out before so having two hot guys wanting him is so weird. Joe's been his friend for a couple of months and they've always been close so it's not a huge surprise he likes Patrick. He only met Pete yesterday and the older boy instantly started flirting and invited him to bed.

They're so different but Patrick really cares about both of them and he doesn't want to hurt either. If he turned down Joe he'd be hurt but they'd hopefully still be friends. If he turned down Pete he'd probably be pissed but he'd move on and find someone else to sleep with.

Band practise that day is super awkward and Joe and Pete both spend as much time as possible with Patrick. The teenager thinks the two of them are friends and they don't seem to be annoyed by the other going after Patrick.

Andy thinks they're all a bunch of idiots and stays well out of it. He agrees that Patrick's pretty cute but way too young and Andy's not going to fight the other two for him. Plus Patrick would freak out if his entire band wanted to get in his pants, the teenager needs someone to be his friend.

After band practise Andy quickly drags Patrick into Joe's kitchen to make drinks. Patrick seems nervous at first but Andy's chill so he loosens up and sits on the bench singing little bits of song. When Andy's made tea for him and Patrick he hands one to the teenager before starting on the other boys coffees.

"Thanks for this Andy" "Anytime, I thought you'd need a break from those idiots" "You noticed?" "Noticed that they're both obsessed with you? It's kind of hard not to notice" "You know them pretty well right?" "I know Pete well and I'm getting to know Joe" "They both said they want me but I don't know what they want" "Explain that" "I... I don't know if they just want to fuck me or if they actually want to date me" "Joe wants to date you, he's never gone all the way with anyone" "And Pete?" "I'm not sure about him, he definitely wants to sleep with you but I think he wants to date you too" "But he wants sex?" "Pete's a horny idiot, he always wants sex"

Andy finishes the coffees and hands one to Patrick "Let's go give them these" "Who do you think I should choose?" "I can't tell you that, you just have to choose who you like more"

Patrick sighs and hops off the bench then follows Andy back to the garage. When he walks in Joe and Pete are lounging on the couch and Joe's laughing as Pete tells him about some girl he's sexting.

The blond boy really likes both of them but he can't help feeling weird as he listens to Pete boast. The older boys been with so many people and it isn't worth hurting Joe just to have a one night stand with Pete.

It still feels like he's rushing things but he takes a breath and walks over. They both smile at him but he tries to stop his heart racing as he holds out the cup of coffee to Joe. The other teenagers face lights up as he happy takes the cup and gives Patrick a huge smile. Patrick gives him a small one back then goes to mess around on the drums, carefully not looking at Pete.

It's such a tiny thing but obviously both boys see the significance. Pete probably won't mind too much but Patrick feels bad about it anyway.

Andy gives Pete his coffee then goes over to mess around with Patrick. The rest of band practise is awkward because Pete stays firmly in one place while Joe keeps playing around with Patrick.

When they finish they all put their instruments away then Andy and Pete head off home. Once the two older boys are gone Joe shyly invites Patrick to his room so the blond boy follows happily. In Joe's room they both stutter and share awkward looks until they settle on Joe's bed to watch Ghostbusters on Joe's laptop.

It takes a while but eventually Joe slides an arm around Patrick and the shorter boy leans his head on Joe's shoulder. They spend the movie cuddling then while the credits roll Patrick pushes the laptop aside and crawls into Joe's lap.

Again there's a lot of awkwardness and giggling until Patrick works up the confidence to kiss Joe. They've both kissed people before but it's awkward and messy so they end up giggling again. They spend a few minutes kissing and whispering to each other until they hear the door slam downstairs. Joe's mother puts up with a lot but both teenagers doubt she wants to find them making out.

Patrick crawls off Joe's lap and settles next to him again. "That was really nice Joey" "Yeah, it was" "So are we going to do this again?" "If you want then yeah" "I want to" "Then we will" "Are we dating or do you wanna just see what happens?" "I wanna date you, if I don't someone else will snatch you up" "I don't want anyone else to snatch me up, I like you"

Joe blushes and leans over to give Patrick one more gentle kiss before leading him downstairs. The short blond boy smiles the entire way home and falls asleep dreaming of how nice dating Joe will be.

For the next week they're pretty wrapped up in each other and smile every time they see each other. Andy's super happy for them and he's super glad Patrick made a choice that seems to make him happy.

Even though the two teenagers are super happy it's impossible not to notice Pete's bad mood. At first Patrick thinks he's just annoyed but then an entire week goes past and he still seems miserable. There's black circles under his eyes and he can't make eye contact with either of the teenagers without tearing up.

On Sunday after a particularly horrible band practise the other three decide they need to do something. When the dark haired boy goes to the bathroom they share their concerns and try to think up a plan.

Pete's in the bathroom for a long time so by the time he comes back Patrick and Joe have come up with a plan. Patrick likes Pete and Joe's always been close to him so neither of them would mind being with him. It might not end up with much but maybe if Pete gets a handjob from Patrick it might cheer him up.

At the end of band practise Andy leaves quickly so Patrick and Joe can corner Pete. The older boy looks really upset so Patrick pulls him over to the couch, pushes him down then crawls into his lap. He thought Pete would like it but the older boy keeps his head down until Patrick lifts his chin to see a tear roll down his cheek. All it takes it for Patrick to whisper Pete's name before the older boy starts sobbing.

Pete's never been an attractive cryer, it usually consists of tears and loud sobbing followed by hours of angsty lyrics. Patrick stays in Pete's lap, cuddling him and whispering encouragement while Joe sits next to them and puts an arm around Pete. This is far from the first time Joe's seen Pete cry but it's the first time he's been the cause of it which feels awful. The curly haired boy really likes Patrick but he doesn't know if dating him is worth hurting Pete and ruining the band.

When Pete stops crying he half heartedly tries to tip Patrick off his lap but the teenager clings on. "Pete are you ok?" "No Tricky, please let me go" "We're not going to let you leave, we didn't want to hurt you" "I'm fine" "No you're not, please talk to us" "I can't" "Is it because we're dating?" "I... I..." "I'm sorry Petey"

Pete looks like he might start crying again so Patrick leans in to kiss his cheek, right on the side of his mouth. The older boy gasps and looks over at Joe but Joe gives him a lazy smile and leans over to kiss his cheek too. Pete's super confused but neither of them seem to be concerned so he relaxes underneath Patrick.

When the blond boy feels him relax he smiles and leans in to press their lips together. Pete's still confused but Patrick's an amazing kisser so he gives up his mouth to the teenager.

By the time Patrick pulls back Pete's half hard which gets even worse when Joe leans over to kiss him too. The teenagers alternate kissing Pete until he's fully hard then Patrick slides off his lap onto his knees.

It's a gorgeous sight and obviously Joe agrees because he quickly pops a semi as he watches Patrick. Patrick reaches up to undo Pete's jeans but the older boy has to push his hand away as much as it pains him.

"Tricky what are you doing?" "You wanted this didn't you?" "Yeah but you're with Joe" "He's right here and he doesn't mind" "Really?" "Yeah, he's fine with watching me do stuff with you"

Patrick goes for Pete's pants again but again the older boy pushes his hand away. "What are we going to do after this?" "I don't know, we could get food or something" "I mean after today, is this the end?" "Yeah, I thought you just wanted a hook up"

Both teenagers were sure this is what Pete needed but he drops his head against Joe's shoulder and sighs "I wanted you for more than a hook up Trick, I wanted you just as much as Joe did" "I thought you just wanted to have sex then go back to being friends" "No, I wanted to be your boyfriend and fall in love with you" "I picked Joe because I wanted someone to love and I thought you didn't want that, I'm sorry"

Patrick feels like total shit because he got everything wrong. He assumed because Pete has a lot of hook ups that's all he'd want so he ignored him because of it. He never even gave Pete a chance and it feels terrible to know that he was a total dick.

He flounders for a while because there's no way to make this right. He already agreed to date Joe so Pete's going to be upset. If he dumps Joe for Pete that'd make the curly haired boy feel terrible and might ruin their friendship. The only other option is to not be with either of them but then they might both hate him or date each other to get revenge.

This is all such a huge drama so he tries to hold back his own tears of distress. When the other two see how sad he is they pull him back up and cuddle him between them. Patrick buries his face in Joe's chest while Pete hugs him from behind and they both tell him how perfect he is. It makes him feel amazing but at the same time he feels horrible because soon he'll loose one or both of these amazing guys.

When he gets himself under control Joe whispers "It's ok Rick, we've got you" then Pete whispers "Don't cry baby". Patrick wishes he could spend forever here wrapped up with these amazing guys but he can't. Soon he has to pull away and make a choice which will ruin his friendship with one of them.

He lets himself enjoy the warmth for a few more seconds then sadly pulls away. He gets to his feet and paces back and forth, trying to ignore the two sets of eyes watching him.

Eventually Pete pats the spot between them and gives Patrick a gentle look "Come sit Tricky" "I can't, I need to think" "Come think with us, we'll help you" "This is my choice" "I know but if you talk it out with us maybe it'll help"

Pete's always been too persuasive for his own good so Patrick sits down so each boy can put a hand on his thigh. "Talk to us Tricky, what's up?" Pete whispers as Joe moves his thumb in comforting circles on the blond boys thigh.

"I... I don't know what to do" "What are the options?" "I could stay with Joe which will keep hurting you and ruin our friendship and the band. I could dump Joe and date you which will hurt Joe and ruin our friendship and the band. I could dump Joe and not be with either of you which will hurt both of you and ruin both friendships and the band"

Both boys watch him so Patrick looks between them frantically, begging one of them to tell him what to do. Eventually Pete sighs and moves his hand from Patrick's thigh "You should stay with Joe, he's better for you" "But that'll hurt you" "I'll be fine, we'll still be friends and I'll be supportive of you two"

He looks over at Joe but the curly haired boy looks just as conflicted "I really want to stay with you Patrick but I don't want to hurt Pete. He's my oldest friend but I like you and I'm not used to anyone picking me over him"

It seems like everyone wants him to stay with Joe but Patrick still feels bad. He likes Pete and Joe knows that so it'll always be in the back of both of their minds. Him and Pete might stay friends but Pete's going to be upset so nothing will ever be the same.

He's about to ask to go to the bathroom so he can call Andy for help when Joe talks again. "What if you date both of us?" "That's wrong" "It's not wrong Rick, it's only wrong if you go behind our backs and date someone else" "I don't know"

Pete quickly cuts in and his hands back on Patrick's thigh "What if we all date each other? Instead of Patrick dating both of us we can be a little threesome relationship" "Would you want that? You don't like Joe" "I care for Joe a lot and I wouldn't mind it, we've given each other handjobs before so I wouldn't mind doing it again"

Pete smirks over Patrick's head at the curly haired teenager "What do you think Trohman? Wanna date me?" "Only if I get Patrick too, otherwise I'd have to spend all my time with you and that'd probably kill me"

Pete laughs loudly and leans over to grab the hand that isn't on Patrick's thigh to pull Joe in for a kiss. They kissed before and it was pretty nice but it's even nicer this time now that it really means something.

Patrick pulls both boys closer and lies his head on Joe's shoulder "I love you guys". Over his head they smile at each other then both whisper "We love you too" before stumbling up to Joe's room. His beds too small for the three of them but they squeeze on, Joe and Patrick cuddling while Pete spoons Patrick and Joe's hand.

It's weird and might take a lot of getting used to but they're happy and that's all that really matters.


End file.
